Needs
by Markroft Pie
Summary: My interpretation of the pool scene
1. Sherlock's POV

Sherlock's POV

"Catch you later..." I said as Moriarty walked out of the door.

"No you wont!" *Bang* His annoying voice replied in singsong. I held the gun up for a few moments longer; just to make sure he had gone.

That wasn't too bad.

I glanced back towards John. He was still shivering slightly; his eyes were big and worried. I dropped the gun on the floor. "Alright? Are you alright?" I asked him, the words I really wanted to say were 'John, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me' or 'John I love you, I will never let this happen again'. Moriartys voice was ringing in my head.

'I will burn the heart out of you!'

In my anger, I leapt at John and pulled off his coat as quick as I could

If this man dared hurt John, I will destroy him

I obviously used a bit too much force and nearly knocked John over. I was so lost in my thought that I only noticed John speaking at that point "Sherlock. Sherlock!" He shouted at me, stumbling slightly. My first instinct was to grab him and stop him falling but I resisted, I didn't want to make a fool of myself. 'John is straight', I told myself 'He has no interest in me'. I threw the coat across the tiled floor, as hard as I could.

_Everything that horrid man touched must be taken as far away from John as it could._

I looked at John, his breathing was heavy but he wasn't injured. I ran to pick up Johns gun, before checking that Moriarty had definitely left. I turned back so see John stumbling and falling against the wall. I had a sudden urge to kneel down next to him and hug him, tell him how sorry I was, tell him that everything would be okay. I walked back in front of him. Trying to avoid eye contact, god knows what I would do if I looked at him. I wanted to get out of there as quick as possible, I could pick up John and carry him out of the door, he couldn't hold his own wait anyway at that moment. At least if I did that, John wouldn't notice my feelings for him.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Me?" I asked stupidly, of course he was asking me. Who else "Yeah, I'm fine… Fine" I said as I continued pacing. Then it hit me.

I need to thank John, he offered to take that bullet for me

"That err... thing you did…" Forgetting I was holding the gun, I pointed it at John and then myself. Oops. "That you offered to do…" Oh dear, I didn't know what to say, "that was… umm… good," I said eventually. John seemed to ignore me.

"Oh, I'm glad no one saw that!" He said.

"Hmm?" I replied, not knowing what he meant.

"You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk"

"People do little else" I said smiling, John smiled back; he started pulling himself off the ground.

"Ohh…" John suddenly exclaimed

"Sorry boys!" That annoying voice rang from the other side of the room "I'm so changeable! It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself it is my only weakness"

At that point I felt like crying, this could be it, this could be the end. I should have told John that I love him

"You cant be allowed to continue, you just cant" Moriarty continued. I looked at John, he looked petrified. If we weren't both at gunpoint, I would have walked over to him and put my arms around him. Too late now, one false move and that would be it. John and I, gone forever. I would never get to thank him properly for all the things he has done for me, and he would never know how much I loved him. "I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind" Jim said

I looked at John, he nodded slightly. I knew John well enough to know that he trusts me, with his life! I can't let him down. I turned around.

"I believe my answer has crossed yours," I said.


	2. John's POV

John's POV

Sherlock was holding my gun; he was pointing it towards the door of the swimming pool

"Catch you later..." Sherlock said, slowly. His voice was so deep.

"No you wont!" *Bang* was the reply that he got, Sherlock continued to stare at the door, as if Moriarty was suddenly going to leap through it and shoot Sherlock. He glanced at me; his eyes were so beautiful, grey.

"Alright? Are you all right?" he said suddenly, leaping at me. I'd forgotten about the jacket, my mind had been elsewhere. Sherlock grabbed it and proceeded to pull it off me as fast as he could

"I'm fine." I said. I wasn't really fine but I knew that Sherlock would only panic if I said I felt weak, Sherlock almost pulled me over

"Sherlock. Sherlock!" I shouted as Sherlock slid the jacket across the floor. We both went quiet. Sherlock went to go and pick up the gun. I lost my balance and fell against the wall. Sherlock still seemed tense, as if he could still sense danger. I decided that I would catch m breath and we would leave as soon as possible.

"Are you ok?" I asked him to break the silence.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine… Fine" He mumbled, seeming very distracted by something. His long fingers were still wrapped around the gun. It seemed that he was in deep thought. He looked gorgeous; he was pushing my gun through his dark hair and pacing up and down in front of me in long strides. I need to stop having these thoughts about Sherlock I told myself. Sherlock has no interest in me, he said so himself 'I am married to my work'. I have Sarah, but she just isn't the same as the wonderful genius I live with.

"That err... thing you did…that you offered to do…that was… umm… good" He said, I was surprised at his thanks. He had never thanked me properly before.

"Oh, I'm glad no one saw that!" I replied, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hmm?" Sherlock said, stopping pacing.

"You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk" I said with a giggle.

"People do little else" He replied, looking at me with a grin. My heart leapt.

"Ohh…" I said, looking at the figure that had appeared behind Sherlock.

"Sorry boys! I'm so changeable! It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself it is my only weakness" The man said. No, this cant be happening!

"You can't be allowed to continue, you just cant" I felt like standing up and shouting threats at the horrible man but I couldn't. I was at gunpoint. Again. It was my fault, I should have just run with Sherlock. At least then Sherlock and I would be free of Moriarty. Why didn't I tell Sherlock about my feelings?

"I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind" Jim said. Sherlock gave me a questioning look. He wanted to make sure that I trusted him, I nodded slightly

"I believe my answer has crossed yours," the tall man said turning around. This was it.


End file.
